CA Profile: Kapowski
This is a profile of Kapowski's character from the Cuboy Academy series by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Appearance Kapowski is a young teenage boy. He has brown hair and green eyes. He always wears his green backpack. Kapowski uses contacts, but wears glasses on some occasions. He does not wear his gloves most of the time, but later in the series, after he invents them, uses them on a few occasions, namely 'When Agencies Collide!' and 'Towers and Tarragons is Intense!' where they appeared as magic gauntlets. Relationships *Swindler- Kapowski is friends with Swindler, though their different views on social interactions can sometimes cause arguments between the two. Swindler gets on Kapowski's case a lot but usually it is done jokingly, and is always ready to stand up for Kapowski, unless he is drinking soda. *Lady Snow Fox- Kapowski is friends with Snow, but he wants to be more than friends. He has a crush on her and has trouble admitting it and telling her about his feelings. However, following the season finale of Season Two, the two of them are an item. As a couple they are lovey-dovey, sometimes to the annoyance of the others. *Licorice- Kapowski does not talk with Licorice much. He feels uncomfortable around her due to her popularity around school. Sometimes Licorice pushes Kapowski into doing things he doesn't want to do, with varying results. *Blue- Blue is Kapowski's best friend. They do everything together whenever they can. Kapowski cares about Blue and helps him whenever he can. *Rex209- Kapowski is unsure what to think of Blue's robotic suit. Kapowski cares about Rex, but at the same time is confused by her robotics and her lack of knowledge of human emotion. Information Kapowski is a main character and appears first in episode one, 'Zapo'd by Cupid's Arrow'. He has been in most episodes since, except for episode six of season two 'Office Trap', when the main characters were replaced with the Nitrome Fan-Fiction Wikian Team. Kapowski has always received excellent grades and is the smartest member of the group (save for probably Rex, since her computer database can store nearly limitless amounts of information). He is sometimes called a nerd or, on some occasions, a 'nerd-geek'. Kapowski is seen to be an inept fighter, as he has been quickly dispatched in most battles throughout the series. What he lacks in physical strength however, he more than makes up for with his brains, as seen in episode six of season one when he defeats Norman Noggin in an academic competition. After he invents his gloves, his prowess in battle improved significantly, as the gloves enhance his punching ability. Kapowski's favorite food is cheeseburgers, as he has declared in 'Licorice's Six Exes' and 'A Feast Fit For a Cat'. Kapowski sees himself to be a good cook as he declared his brownie recipe to be 'world famous'. Kapowski also has a terrible habit of breaking the fourth wall. He is constantly prompted by other characters not to do this, though it sometimes slips out without him thinking. He is the character who does this most often and is the only character that actually seems to be aware that they are all part of a series of stories. Kapowski is also in book club along with Blue, Zapo, Canary, and Hallbert. He is also the only member of the main cast that knows about Snow's secret of being an undercover agent. Kapowski has shown to be quite panicky at times, becoming easily flustered or anxious about things, especially when it comes to his grades or his relationship with Snow. History Kapowski has gone on many adventures with his friends. In episode one, he is more of a supporting character to the romance budding between Rex209 and Zapo. He creates a translator headband for Blue so that they can understand Blue without the need of Rex's translator program. Blue has used this on many occasions since, whenever he is outside or away from Rex. Kapowski is again absent for most of episode two, as this episode primarily focuses on Snow's first mission as a secret agent. He is seen throughout the episode guessing (along with the other friends) outlandish reasons as to why Snow gets so many early dismissals. Kapowski then later lends his textbook to Snow, which she uses to defeat a group of orange enzymes. He blushes as she asks him to borrow it, and Swindler tells him not to look too deep into the meaning of her borrowing it. In episode three Kapowski is bullied by Hallbert, the school bully. Kapowski is continually bullied by Hallbert later in the series, though their relationship gets closer to a friendly rivalry or begrudging respect later in the series. Kapowski assists Swindler in training for his fight against Hallbert, which he eventually wins. Kapowski then proceeds to collect bet money from Professor, as the world did not explode before the big fight. Episode four has Kapowski helping Mail Bird, the school's messenger, strike against Nitrome Boss's strict policies. In episode five Kapowski solves a family feud between two lovebirds' families by agreeing to farm rice for them for the next few years. Episode six is Kapowski's moment to shine when he defends Snow's honor by defeating Norman Noggin, an egotistic celebrity student, at an academic competition. He is hoisted on top of a crowd of cheering students after his victory as Blue declares his win. In episode seven, Kapowski meets Ditto and Shadow, two twins with nearly polar differences. Shadow sucks the personality out of Kapowski when Kapowski tries to buy Snow time to escape. Kapowski becomes an empty shell devoid of care and reaction to anything, until he finally has a personality returned to his body. However, it isn't his personality, it is Swindler's personality that got switched with Kapowski and Mail Bird's personalities. This is eventually resolved, though it is not shown how. Kapowski, along with all of the other friends, are greatly annoyed by a nosy student, Teeno, in episode eight. The friends give Teeno concert tickets with the condition that he never speaks to them or about them ever again, to which he agrees. Kapowski plays a more major role in episode nine when he reads NMDFanfictionMon, a popular comic book series written by author AustinCarter4Ever. He tries desperately to convince Swindler to read the book. Kapowski goes to a book signing where he gets his book signed by the author and receives a free copy of the book for Swindler to read. He slips the book into Swindler's backpack in hopes that Swindler will read it. Swindler eventually does read it and tells Kapowski that he definitely would have read it in the first place if he had known it was a picture book. Kapowski also has a major role in episode ten when he and Blue work together on a lab project, which Blue screws up. After a fire causes their equipment to short out, their project escapes their lab center. Kapowski and Blue later return to the science classroom after book club to retrieve Kapowski's textbook. When they arrive they find the room to be quarantined, which Blue ignores and walks into the room anyway. They find that their green enzyme project has grown stronger and multiplied. They are then chased away from the classroom by the army of green enzymes. Kapowski is seen again after the green enzymes are killed by Rex209, when he asks Blue if he learned any lessons from the dilemma. In episode eleven, Kapowski is rarely seen. He is seen once in the library when he is helping Snow and Austin research teleportation spells by giving them his 'Magic for Dummies' book. A page in the book was bookmarked, the page being a love potion recipe. It is possible Kapowski was planning to make this and use it on Snow. In episode twelve, Kapowski offers to go to Swindler's basketball game and cheer him on, but Swindler declines. Later at lunch, Kapowski tries to flee when Licorice's ex-boyfriends attack them, but he is quickly frozen. He is later thawed out, but is too cold to help Swindler. After Swindler wins the battle, Kapowski asks if the ice creams have issues regarding melting often. After being told that being made of ice cream is the worst, he asks Licorice how she feels about it. Episode thirteen lands Kapowski and the rest of the group in detention. Kapowski begs Nitrome Boss not to give them detention in a most pathetic display, as he does not want detention to go on his permanent record. Later in the episode he is having a panic attack and is astonished at the idea of having a party in detention. Once the party starts in detention, he asks if Professor is going to do anything about the party. Professor says no and continues playing his iPhone game. After detention, Kapowski admits that it wasn't as bad as he thought, but after Swindler asks what they should do to get into detention next, Kapowski panics again. Episode fourteen brings back Norman Noggin, who has teamed up with Austin, Justin, and Jack Frost for revenge on Kapowski. Kapowski's friends progressively go missing as the story continues, until its just him and Licorice left. After being lured into the locker room, Jack Frost freezes Licorice and Kapowski runs as Norman chases him. Kapowski traps Norman by getting his big head stuck in the stairwell. In episode fifteen, Kapowski switches bodies with Swindler after having an argument overheard by their school counselor. Kapowski has a big test that day and Swindler has a big game. Kapowski (in Swindler's body) learns the hardships and sacrifices Swindler makes to represent his school on the basketball team. Their bodies are switched back right before the events after learning their lessons. Everyone is searching for Easter eggs in episode sixteen, but Kapowski is not very good at it. He runs off to replace a mistaken Easter egg in to a bird's nest. When he returns, the other friends are gone, and he meets Droplet, a little red bunny. He helps Droplet search for the golden Easter egg, an egg with special prizes inside. He then realizes that the egg he had put in the nest had been an Easter egg after all, and that it was in fact the golden Easter egg. He and Droplet go to the nest, and the others arrive at the same time. Droplet grabs the egg and declares that he has unlimited power granted to him by the egg, but after being told it was just a plastic egg he realized it was not the magic egg of legend. The friends open the egg and split the prizes between them. Kapowski stays behind and picks up the now empty egg, which pops open on its own and sucks him into an endless vortex. It is not shown how he escapes or where it lead, but he is free from the egg in the next episode. In episode seventeen, Kapowski is caught in the middle of a dispute between the Rainbogeddon Twins. He and the others decide to help the twins reconcile. After failing to get them to get along, Kapowski comes forth with a solution, a power-up that transports people to the Maze Dimension. Once they are in the Maze Dimension with the twins, the twins talk it out and compromise. Kapowski then transports them all back home, only to realize that time had slipped away faster than perceived. Kapowski complains that he hates gym class in episode eighteen, where he and the rest of the gym class is forced to run on the Super Treadmill. Kapowski is rarely seen in any other part of the episode. In episode nineteen, Kapowski gets a new game system and shows it to Swindler. Swindler says he really wants one and will get one immediately, but Kapowski reminds him they are supposed to be in school. Later, after Swindler sneaks out of the school, Kapowski helps him escape a robotic security guard by shutting down the school's security defenses. Later, after Swindler returns (without a new game system) Kapowski offers to let Swindler play on his, but Swindler declines because 'it wouldn't be the same.' In episode twenty, the season finale of season one, Kapowski gets the group seats at Swindler's basketball game. He declares he got them 'the best seats in the house' until their view is obstructed by Nitrome Boss, who sits in front of them. Kapowski spends the rest of the episode trying to find ways to get Nitrome Boss to move so they can watch the game. He tries asking Nitrome Boss to move, but is yelled at instead. He then tries to lure Nitrome Boss away with a cheeseburger, but Nitrome Boss eats the burger before he can yank it from Nitrome Boss's reach. Eventually Nitrome Boss moves to chase Austin, thanks to Snow getting Austin to insult Nitrome Boss into chasing him. In episode one of season two, Kapowski plays more of a supporting role in the events that occur involving Hotair, the foreign exchange student from Balloon Land. Kapowski is the first of the main cast to meet Hotair and introduces Hotair to the rest of the group. In episode two Kapowski helps Blue to find Professor, who has gone missing. Kapowski is reluctant to help at first but later steps in and helps Blue to find the Professor at the abandoned ice cream parlor. Once they arrive, Kapowski distracts the mercenaries so that Blue can rescue the Professor. Episode three thrusts Kapowski headfirst into a crisis concerning his favorite food, cheeseburgers. All of the cheeseburgers for lunch were stolen and Kapowski is determined to find out who. With help from the others, he plants cameras in the school's kitchen and discover that it is Neko, a fat cat. Neko's friend Owl then helps them catch Neko in the act, only to discover that the obese feline was eating all of the food in his sleep. In episode four Kapowski plays yet another more minor role, however he does participate in the initial conversation that pits the two archery duos against each other. Kapowski is absent in episode five, away on a field trip with Blue and Rex209. He does however return at the end of the episode and explains that he'll tell them what happened on the field trip come episode eight, to which Justin is appalled at hearing him break the fourth wall. Kapowski is absent in episode six, along with the rest of the main cast. In episode seven, Kapowski, along with the rest of the cast, attends Takeshi's party at the school only to realize it was a trap set by Takeshi's nemesis, Akuma. Kapowski brings his 'world famous' brownies to the party. During Takeshi and Akuma's fight, he repeatedly points out to Swindler that there was no party at all, though Swindler does not comprehend this until Licorice finally tells him. Episode eight shows Kapowski's adventure on the field trip with Blue and Rex. Kapowski suggests they hang out with a group consisting of Zapo and Teeno, claiming that their nerdy personalities would be best for him to fit in to. He then unwillingly follows Rex and Blue through the museum until they finally come upon Mother. Kapowski points out Mother's references to the Portal series several times, and tells her to knock it off. He then finds and pushes Mother's self-destruct button and defeats her. The episode ends with Kapowski suffering from some temporary hearing loss following Mother's explosion. In episode nine, Kapowski, teaming up with Blue, works on his science project for the science fair, a 'molecular duplication ray' that clones objects it is used on. He does not win first prize, but does use his invention to help Swindler feed the crowd of hungry customers that raided the Off the Rails Taco Hut. At the end of the episode, Kapowski states that his next big invention is a pair of gloves that can scale any surface, a nod to the gloves he uses in The Glassworks and later on in the season. Episode ten is actually a story being told by Swindler, and at the end of the story Kapowski comments that he liked the part where Swindler made up Blue having a cosmetics license, but unbeknownst to him at the time, this was actually fact. Episode eleven also features few appearances by Kapowski, though after the students defeated the giant worm monster Wilbur, Kapowski explains that the military is taking Wilbur to Japan where he'll make an excellent movie monster. Episode twelve has little dialogue from Kapowski, and he serves as a supporting character. He is, however, crushed by their bus driver as he leaps off the roof of the school. In episode thirteen Kapowski is working on a science project with Snow, and when he tells Swindler he must find a different partner, Swindler complains, which annoys everyone else. In episode fourteen, Kapowski talks with Justin Bennet during lunch. Later in the episode the main cast is sitting in a classroom talking about how nothing much had happened that day, and Kapowski says that they weren't in this episode much. In episode fifteen Kapowski is shoved into a locker by Hallbert and becomes trapped inside after calling Hallbert an imbecile, though Kapowski comments that he is impressed that Hallbert knew what an imbecile was. Swindler tries to help Kapowski get out of the locker using a multitude of methods, but none of them work and some of them actually scare Kapowski witless. Professor comes along and unlocks the locker, letting Kapowski out. Kapowski is scheduling his classes with the guidance counselor in episode sixteen. The guidance counselor recommends Kapowski join 'an easy sport' since it looks good on college applications to be in an activity such as a sport. Kapowski, Snow, Swindler, and Licorice all try out for the team and get on, with Kapowski somehow being named team captain. Kapowski is worried about captaining a sports team, but he and his team train very hard for their first game. Austin sabotages Kapowski's team, forcing Kapowski to put in Chocolate from the bench, who hadn't trained very much. In the end their team lost, but they got a participation trophy and ended with an 80s movie cliché and meme reference. In episode seventeen Kapowski goes to the school's basement with Blue to find out if Blue's temporary assignment as a janitor assistant is really that bad. Kapowski finds a Walkman and reminisces about his childhood. Kapowski then listens to Peanuts' story about why he is called Peanuts, which is a tragic tale. Kapowski then helps Blue to get Peanuts a whole crate of peanuts and get him out of the school. In episode eighteen Kapowski and the others help a boy at Nitrome Towers School for Delinquent Boys named Blink T. Right-Eye escape from the school. While helping him escape, Kapowski is electrocuted when he tries to hack an electric lock to open a door. It isn't until everyone had suffered some kind of accident that it is revealed that Blink was actually tricking them the whole time and had planned for them all to have some sort of 'accident'. In the two-part Season Two finale, The Summer Dance, Kapowski finally works up the courage to ask Snow to the Summer Dance, with help from Swindler. Snow says yes, and Kapowski is very happy, but then he is faced with the dilemma of finding something to wear to the dance. After school Kapowski goes to the mall with Swindler and Blue and after being tricked into putting on a castle fool costume, he dresses into his suit for the dance. After buying it, they go home to get ready. Licorice had ordered a limo and when it arrived at Snow's house, Kapowski held the door to open like a gentleman. At the dance, Kapowski was nervous to ask Snow to dance, but after some supportive prompting from Swindler, he did and the two of them went out and danced. While dancing to a slow song Kapowski is about to ask Snow out when she says she needs to take care of something. Kapowski returned to his table, a bit bummed out, but after talking to Swindler he decides to go and find Snow. He finally finds her in the hallway, yelling at Austin for ruining her night with Kapowski. Kapowski realizes that Snow has the same feelings for him and asks her out, to which she answers yes. At the same time though, Kapowski learns that she is a secret agent, but promises to never tell anyone else about it. In Season Three Kapowski starts his sophomore year at Cuboy Academy. His first class of sophomore year is history, and it is being taught by a famous Bump Battle Royale champion. Kapowski inquires about the teacher's time as a Bump Battler, but the teacher declines to talk about it until later in the school year. Later in the episode Kapowski serves on the teacher's pit crew as the teacher defends his championship title from a Street Bumper, Ray Flipside. Episode two has Kapowski working on the morning news with Snow and Swindler. Kapowski is appalled at the idea of Senior Ditch Day and finds out that all of the other students were ditching as well. Kapowski arrives for school the next day to find it empty of students. He frightens Professor when he walks into class and the Professor is confused as to why Kapowski arrived. Kapowski is then given a lesson by an unenthusiastic Professor when a senior student named Blast-Man Joe comes into the classroom and says that he also didn't want to ditch. Kapowski notices that Blast-Man Joe and Fluffykins are somehow sharing a body, and takes them to the nurse. After Fluffykins becomes afraid, Kapowski talks to him and Blast-Man Joe receives the medicine needed to separate their bodies. In episode three Kapowski is with Snow when she discovers that someone broke into the secret lab hidden in the wall next to her locker. Kapowski offers to help but she says she doesn't want to get him involved. When they find Austin to be really sick, Snow sends Kapowski to get the antidote. He later returns with it and Austin is cured of the deadly sickness he had contracted while in the secret lab. In episode four Kapowski is seen very rarely, along with the rest of the cast, as they are all so tired that they fall asleep in class and don't wake up until the end of the episode. Episode five sees Kapowski in the school basement with Swindler and Blue. Blue and Swindler scare Kapowski, causing him to find an old robot. They turn the robot on and find out he was an old hall monitor. They give him upgrades and clean him up, but then the robot goes rogue and attempts to destroy Nitrome Boss with his upgraded technology. Kapowski and the others attempt to stop the robot, only for Billy to ultimately defeat it by throwing a bucket of water on it. In episode six Kapowski is getting ready for his school picture. He is concerned about Snow who has been having some sort of emergency, but Swindler says he ought to be more worried about the Picture Prankster, a student who pranks the neatest and nicest looking student to ruin their school picture. Kapowski becomes afraid, but Swindler comes clean immediately and says he made it up to give Kapowski a little scare. Kapowski laughs it off and when it comes time for the picture, Swindler is the one who ends up being pranked by the actually real Picture Prankster. Kapowski's picture comes out looking great. Episode seven is Kapowski's first time going on a mission with Snow, though he isn't an agent. He goes down to the basement with Snow to find the source of strange noises. This episode is the first time he is seen wearing his gloves from The Glassworks. In the basement he and Snow meet Dirk Valentine, an agent from another agency who was sent on the same mission. Kapowski and Snow find Austin who is under Dirk's captivity and then learn that he had released some trolls. They fight the trolls, Kapowski using his gloves for combat. They defeat the trolls and Dirk Valentine removes the trolls from Cuboy Academy. In episode eight, Kapowski and Swindler are being held captive by a mysterious man named Mr. Dove. They are put into a machine that will trap them in an endless loop dream if they lie down on the bed in the dream world. Kapowski explains this to Swindler, but Swindler doesn't understand it so Kapowski is forced to use smaller and simpler terms. Kapowski is then saved along with Swindler, by Blue, Snow, and Licorice. Kapowski says he'd like to forget about the whole thing. In episode nine Kapowski is talking about Warlock Quest with Blue when they are interrupted by Swindler and Licorice who talk about the fugitive that came to Earth from an intergalactic space prison. Licorice invites a student named Chiseler to eat lunch with them when Kapowski notes that the student looks nearly identical to the picture of the convict. He quickly covers for himself and Swindler by eating the newspaper (reluctantly) and then with Blue's help they apprehend Chiseler only to discover that Chiseler was indeed not the convict. Police officers arrest Chiseler and take him away. In episode ten Kapowski is surprised to discover that Nitrome Boss is refurbishing and reestablishing the robotic hall monitor system in Cuboy Academy. Kapowski is later impressed with how the system works but after learning from Rusty that the other hall monitor and the main base have been hacked, Kapowski and the others help Rusty to block the hacker out of the system and return the robots to normal. In episode eleven Kapowski loses five dollars in a bet with Swindler at the start of the episode. Later on Kapowski volunteers to fix Blue's faulty alarm clock, but when he tries to fix it they all discover that an electrical worm named Coil had taken residence in the alarm clock, mistaking it for his own home. Episode twelve has Kapowski being followed around by a Nightmare because he has a fear that he won't admit to. The Nightmares later spread to the whole school and Kapowski is forced to admit that he has a fear of losing his relationship with Snow. After admitting his fear, all of the Nightmares transform into the physical forms of those fears and they all must fight each other's fears to defeat the Nightmares. In episode thirteen, the Christmas special, Kapowski and the other students are doing a Secret Santa, and Kapowski gets Licorice. Kapowski panics since he has no idea what to get for Licorice, but Snow promises to help him. He is later at the store and is confiding in a store clerk who doesn't care about what Kapowski is talking about. Snow is unable to think of any ideas and Kapowski is left hopeless. He gives some money to a man dressed as Santa outside the mall and the man says he'll put in a good word for Kapowski with the big guy. Kapowski doesn't have a gift to give Licorice at the party and when it is his turn to reveal who he was Secret Santa for the doorbell rings. Kapowski answers the door and the Santa from the mall is there, though now with a beard, and gives Kapowski a gift. Kapowski gives the gift to Licorice and she receives a puppy that she adores. Kapowski thinks Snow got the Santa man from the mall to help with the gift but Snow says she doesn't know what he is talking about. Kapowski wonders if it was the real Santa who helped him out. (more info to be added later)